


The kiss that was never meant to be....because it was yours

by bravewhenfearful



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Fix-It of Sorts, Fromage snippet, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Omega Verse, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful
Summary: Sort of fix it - Fromage snippet
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97
Collections: Wendigo & Stag





	The kiss that was never meant to be....because it was yours

\- I kissed Alana ..

Hannibal was going to answer him when Will interrupted, approaching him even more.

-It didn't feel ... Right...

He took Hannibal by the collar of his shirt and brought their faces closer to brush his lips against the other's and whispered.

-This..feels right..

Will's tongue entered without preamble into the doctor's mouth, stroking the other's muscle sensually. Hannibal's hands found the profiler's waist and pressed him against his body.

Will suddenly stopped kissing him and pushed him a little. He stared at him and began unbuttoning his shirt as he walked toward the stairs and climbed up. 

Hannibal followed in silence.

*

  
The doctor's member trusted into Will's body again and again, awakening incredible sensations through his body. His neck was marked again by the lips and teeth of his lover. Will leaned his head further back.

He wanted to be claimed.

Hannibal stopped marking the pale column and said breathlessly on Will's neck.

-I will erase her perfume from your skin ... I will replace it with mine ...

-haahhh yeah ...

*

  
Will was face down on the right side of the wide bed. Sunlight barely filtering through the dark blood-colored curtains. Hannibal softly kissed his shoulder . He stopped.

He could smell the encephalitis ... he would take him to the hospital in a few hours. When he had filled Will's stomach with exquisite food and after a scented bath in his tub.

Will sighed and muttered lazily.

-If it's Jack ... tell him to go to hell ... mmnnnn ... you..keep going ...

Hannibal smiled.

In the night table next to the bed, Will's cell phone kept ringing. Hannibal took it and smiled at seeing who was calling. He answered it.

Will groaned as he was being breached again.

\- At this moment he is ... indisposed ... 

Hannibal hung up. 

Alana covered with her hand her mouth.

It was too late for regrets ...

  
*

  
Several minutes later...

  
Will kept moaning even after he came. The alpha knot caressed his sensitive inner walls while Hannibal kept moving. After a few seconds he came inside Will. 

The omega buried his nails in the skin of his shoulders leaving half-moons marks. Hannibal also wanted to mark him. Bite his neck and claim the omega for himself. Alana had lost her chance and Hannibal wanted more than anything to have Will by his side. he would be his partner in every aspect of their lives ... even in the darkest aspects.

When both were pleasantly exhausted. Will looked at him curiously. He closed his eyes. Hannibal tensed.

It was the same look he had seen came over the omega when he examined crime scenes.

The pendulum swayed once more.

They were still joined by the alpha knot. Hannibal prepared for rejection ... fear. But when Will opened his eyes again, the alpha was surprised.

There was an inclement ocean. Fury ... and decision. He saw no fear, doubt or apprehension.

-Bite me...

-Are you sure, Mylimasis?

Will looked at him seriously.

-I won't let anyone take away what is mine ... not Alana ... Nor Jack ... Neither the FBI ............ noone...

Hannibal proudly smiled showing his fangs. His teeth pearsing through delicate skin and the connection was completed by drinking some of the blood and fluids from the mating gland on the omega's neck.

Will came... ecstatic ... Moaning ...

THE END


End file.
